The desirability of protecting electrical meters and related equipment from voltage surges is well known. Similarly known are devices whose resistance varies non-linearly under applied voltage so that conduction therethrough is disproportionately greater at higher voltages than at normal lower voltages. The name "varistor" is commonly and suggestively applied to a class of such devices.
Varistors connected to provide such surge protection have been installed within meters, as in Melanson U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,657 and in Zisa U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,745; and also in devices of plug-and-jack type adapted for use between electrical outlets and appliances to be operated by electricity drawn from such outlets, as in Orfano U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,032. Plug-and-jack devices for use between such an electric meter and the premises of an electricity customer include circuit-interrupting means (switches, with or without associated fuses), as suggested by Megarian in U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,047 and by St. John in U.S. Pat. No. 2,606,232. Interposition of a varistor or similar non-linear resistor between such a meter and downstream equipment at a customer's location is less apparent, notwithstanding that a need exists for a simple effective way to provide surge protection.